


Rise Again

by HappyDagger



Series: Requests [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drowning, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Thramsay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyDagger/pseuds/HappyDagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LeslieLili26 requested a fic where Ramsay tries to resuscitate Reek.</p><p>It's my first request! Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leslielili28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslielili28/gifts).



The gates of Winterfell spread open before him, moaning as his men worked to pull them apart. Ramsay tore through on Blood with his boys close behind him.

The courtyard was completely empty aside from a handful of nervous stablehands who gaped at him like stillborns and reached for the horses' reigns, trembling. They fled silently as Ramsay marched inside. _They didn't think I could do it._ He snorted.  _They know now._

His boys were laughing and talking loudly behind him, too dull to notice the tension hanging in the air, too happy to give a shit. Ramsay smiled too when Damon threw an arm around him recounting the old knight who prayed to the god of light to smite them as piss ran down his leg. 

 

"Father," Ramsay greeted, sounding not unhappy. 

Lord Bolton was as cold and dead as ever. "What are you doing?" 

"I'll think I'll wash the Baratheon gore off myself. Why? Did you need me, Father?" Ramsay asked innocently with a sharp smile.

"Why do you keep holding your arm out like that?"

Ramsay frowned and turned to look at his side. "Where is he?" His Lord father declined to answer. He was enjoying this moment, _prolonging_ it. "Where is Reek to remove my armor?"

No one could have seen the smile on Roose Bolton's face but his only living son. "With your bride."

"Fine." Ramsay's blood grew hot. Uninterested in being toyed with longer, he began to storm towards the stairwell.

"No." 

Ramsay stopped and slowly turned to peer over his shoulder. 

"Not in the keep, Ramsay."

Ramsay inhaled the cold damp air sharply. "What did you do?"

"Hmm. What did  _I_ do? You are such a child still," Roose assessed. "I told you not to play your games. Your bride is the key to holding the North. Was it worth it, the fun you had?"

Ramsay was falling even as he stood on solid ground. "Where are they?" His voice was a stranger to his ears. He  _wasn't_ a child.

"Let's hope you find out. You should hurry."

 

Ben rushed down the kennel, fumbling with his keys. Ramsay took a spare set and started down the other row of cages.

It was fine. This hunt would be easy for them. The girls had found him so many times before.

They adored Reek. The stupid beasts loved him to the point of distraction. Ben would grow furious when they ran out to greet Reek, knocking his fragile body to the ground to cover him with kisses. Violet and Kyra were wet from their baths last time and made him smell like a stupid wet puppy.

***

"Go on," Ramsay coaxed, grinning. "You have until I finish this bottle." He sat on a table warmed by the sun watching his Reek hug himself trembling. "What? You want to leave, don't you? See how generous I am? Maybe you'll make it. Did the Starks ever give Theon this kind of opportunity? I very much doubt it." Ramsay drank steaming mead from his chalice and refilled it. 

"Please, Master," Reek begged, so softly, "I don't want to leave you. I only wondered... I didn't mean-"

"Why did you wonder about Theon's sister? _Because you want to find her._ "

"No!"

"Then what does it matter if she lives on those barren, goat-fucking, shit stained rocks or if I fucked her to death with my sword? Does Reek have a sister, pet?"

"No," Reek shook his head, trying to make himself understand. "I have no one but you, Master. No one and nothing."

Ramsay smiled. He wanted to be a good boy, he just made mistakes. That was fine, Ramsay loved to correct them. "You have the girls don't you, puppy? Go. Run. They want to play with you, and so do I."

Reek started crying but he obeyed. He always obeyed, and like the good dog he was, even if Ramsay pushed a little too hard sometimes, his precious pet only wanted to be at his Master's side. Ramsay did well to gently remind him of that.

When Ramsay finished drinking, he jumped up and released his whining girls.

***

"Track girls! Track him! Track Reek! Go!" They took off at once, so desperate that they ran into one another to shove through the pen. 

 

Ramsay followed on Blood. He could hear in their barking and see in their focus that they'd caught the smell they knew. The pack went cascading downhill like an avalanche through the dark woods. He heard the river just ahead and Ramsay knew he had a heart after all because it froze and cramped. 

As Blood emerged from the woods, Ramsay's sight confirmed what he knew already. Reek was strewn over a boulder near the river's edge limp, his arms bobbing slightly against the current.


	2. Found

Water trickled through thin ice all around the nightmare before him. Ramsay dipped and growled when a rock toppled onto its side under his weight. Reek was so cold and heavy.  _Frozen._

"Ff-uck!" Damon yelled splashing in after him. "It's fr-freezing! My Lord, come. Get out of the w-water before you l-lose your toes."

Ramsay slowly turned to Damon and snorted incredulously.  _Is that what this is? A judgment and a farce?_

 

His boys gathered round Reek's ash white body. His cracked lips were blue and his blind eyes were hardly open.

"Did you?"

"What?" Ramsay hardly responded, taking Reek's clay hand. He traced Reek's knuckles and caressed the scars he'd made.

Skinner huffed impatiently. "Lord Ramsay, the horn! They've found your bride." 

"I'll take his remains back to Winterfell," Luton promised gently.

"Warm him!"

"What?"

"USE your fuckings hands if you want to keep them and WARM HIM!"

***

"God," Reek exhaled. His head rolled down to his chest. Ramsay sank his teeth into the nape of his pet's neck to hold him. "Ah," Reek nearly cried. His tremors started. Sometimes he would leak from small hole Ramsay had taken such care to maintain. It would be fun to watch many people's organs pickle in their own urine, but not this one.

"Good boy." Ramsay found the silky X where a nipple used to be. 

 

Reek's bottom lip was pulled against the fur each time Ramsay thrust into him. His eyes rolled back and his eyebrows lifted, pleading, surrendering. " _Master_." Three long fingers clutched Ramsay's fine silk sheets.  

"I caught you," Ramsay growled in a low voice. "Again."

Reek nodded, dumb under Ramsay's spell. "Always. Thank you."

"What?" Ramsay paused a moment. No one ever surprised him but Reek.

"For finding me."

 

"You've tired me."

"I'm sorry, Master," Reek's words were so sweet and airy, gone just as they were uttered and always reluctant to come forward. "I hope I pleased you."

Ramsay smirked and his pulled his boy closer. "Which god do you pray to?"

Reek looked up, scaling his Master's broad chest, thick neck, and square jaw until his large, pitiful eyes locked onto Ramsay's. "I... I only pray to you."

Ramsay leaned into his bed to stretch his back. "Which god do you call for when I make you squirm and leak for me?"

"I don't... it's only a... an outburst." He searched Ramsay's face before taking the cue to continue. "The Drowned God.  When I was little... that's what people shouted. It doesn't mean anything"

"And what does he do? Instead of hunting or imparting knowledge or blessing babes, the Kraken god... dies?" Ramsay snorted. "Little wonder Ironborn take my sword so easily. I may have killed a whole race of people, what would your god think of me then?"

Reek pressed his lips together in a vain attempt to suppress a guilty smile. He took nothing for granted, not anymore. "His followers die and come back, never to truly die again." Reek had that distant look Ramsay hated but corrected himself before Ramsay even touched his frail neck. "He would fear and admire you, Master, if he was real. Even a god could not look down upon you." His life blood pulsed against Ramsay's thumb and forefingers. 

"And why do the fleas on the ass of Cape Kraken drown so often? Did they dream up this god instead of learning to swim?"

Reek snorted and bit his lip. "My uncle drowns them."

"That's _sick_ ," Ramsay smiled and climbed over Reek to enjoy the landscape he'd made with such care on his devoted pet's chest. "Then what?"

"He holds them under water, then brings their corpse to the shore and gives them life again."

Ramsay squeezed Reek's neck tighter and watched fear ignite in his adoring eyes. "How?"

 

***

"NO! _You can't leave me!"_ Ramsay pinched his puppy's nose and opened his mouth. His lips were never so still and cold. It wasn't the same. It was horrible.  He forced his breath into Reek and turned to suck the biting cold into his lungs. The air he gave Reek was warm and full of his Master's strength. 

Ramsay stopped and pumped his pet's heart. Cartilage gave with a crunch under his palm. " _REEK!_ Come back!" he bellowed into the blank, unchanging face. Growling, Ramsay clenched his narrow jaw in one hand and pinched his nose again. He couldn't tell if mere instants had passed or lifetimes. Ramsay couldn't even feel himself. Everything, his universe, was in that stupid, indifferent face.

Ramsay pumped with a fury now.  "Gods damn it! You ungrateful wretch! NO ONE cared for you but me! NO ONE! Not your Robb, not your Starks, not your whores, not your fucking Greyjoys! ONLY ME! Only ever me! Everyone else you were ever close to saw you as expendable BUT ME so DON'T. DIE. ON. ME." 

"My Lord," some hand on his shoulder mumbled. Ramsay snapped at it, frothing and shoved the intrusion away. 

He tried again to suck in the wild open air and imbue it with his hot rage. 

"I love you, Master."

"Tell me again, like you fucking mean it."

"I love you."

"Again, say my name."

"I love you, Ramsay. Only you, forever."

" _You're my favourite pet._ "

 

" _ **Fuck**_!" Ramsay roared away from his exhausted efforts and pulled his hair with his aching hands. "Get up, Reek! WAKE UP!" His hand was jerking Reek's collar. He slapped that insolent face. "How  _dare_ you fucking ignore me! Wake up!"

Ramsay slapped him again, harder. "You're MINE! Your life is MINE and I DIDN'T SAY IT WAS OVER!  _LOOK AT ME!"_

At first, Ramsay didn't trust his own eyes. Maybe he'd gone mad. Maybe the flesh was just late responding to his blows, but then Reek's chest fell. His hollow shoulders shook as he coughed and gagged. " _Reek_?"

His aqua eyes fluttered as his head rolled to one side. 

"Reek, puppy, come on," Ramsay praised sweetly. "That's right, come back to Master." 

Reek blinked when a tear fell onto his eye and vomited a bit of water. 

"Good boy! Good boy, Reek," Ramsay laughed and pulled his pet to his chest. "Yes, yes! Good boy, come back to Master, puppy! Ramsay's precious boy," he whispered. His face was so hot and wet suddenly.

The girls fell upon them both barking and kissing the puppy all over. They grew warmer in the center of the excited pack. 

 _"Master,"_ Reek whispered hoarsely, just like a prayer.

"I love you too, Reek."


	3. Epilogue

"Where is your bride?"

Ramsay didn't bother to look up. "Kidnapped by Wildlings after false rumors of my death sent her weeping to the battlefield," Ramsay decided. "I'll either find or avenge her _precious_ memory."

Roose hung in the doorway, which was rather unusual. 

Ramsay didn't seem to notice that either. "What else do you need from me, father?"

"Your brother was born this morning."

"I know." He pulled the bundle in his arms closer to his chest. Ramsay could feel his Reek shaking even through the fur wrapped around him. "What do you need me to do?" he asked, a little softer.

Roose slowly smiled amicably. "I won't have to take your bizarre plaything away, now that our name's legacy doesn't rest in your actions alone." 

 "Or at all." Ramsay drew a somber breath and sighed. "You won't kill him as well, will you? He's no threat to any-"

"Ramsay, enough. If I was going to kill you I would have poisoned your breakfast or that spiced wine you're drinking now."

"Fair enough." 

Reek's eyes fluttered. Three of his fingers grasped so helplessly at Ramsay's tunic.  

"Your position was such a fraught and tenuous means of control. Now I see that you have something you're quite attached to. Wouldn't it be beneficial for our family and that creature if you were allowed to... live in your own unique way?" Roose walked over and assessed his son with a long cold stare. "Serve our House, Ramsay. Protect your brother and you can keep your plaything, your title, your fine clothes, and hunts." 

Ramsay looked up at last. "What? You trust me now?"

Roose ran his cold fingers through the beast's dark hair. "I trust people with something to lose."

Ramsay swallowed ad rolled his lips together. "You need me to fight that Crow bastard. I would love nothing more."

"I know. Very well. Keep telling your kidnapping story and seek to save your bride."

"Yes, father." Ramsay pulled Reeks soft wavy hair up to his face and rubbed his cheek into it as soon as his father's shadow silently disappeared down the hall.

***

 

"Reek, wake up now."

"Master?" 

"Open."

Reek was sweating. His aqua eyes rolled, lit by the fire of his Master's chamber. He dropped his chattering jaw and a warm wooden spoon slid into his mouth. The broth was so delicious and hot it brought tears to his eyes. He swallowed obediently. "I'm sorry."

"Shut up. You're too weak to speak." 

Reek's eyes struggled to tread upwards and seek Ramsay, but his irises shook with effort before his lids fell. 

"Open. Easy. Good boy."

 

***

 

Reek opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He rubbed his face and looked around before his shaking muscles compelled him to collapse back into the wonderful fur cocoon protecting him. 

He dreamed of the river, of vomiting the ice water, then the sea of warm fur that rubbed against him. Ramsay's girls kissed him frantically with their hot tongues, whimpering, crying, gasping. He opened his eyes to find Ramsay over him, swallowing him, thrusting into him, kissing him and whispering the name he gave his favorite pet.

***

"Master?" Reek sat straight up, finding himself in Ramsay's bed. Memories came back in pieces. He had a vague recollection of the general story. "Master?" he called more meekly but he was alone. There was mead and fresh bread on the table in front of him. The chamberpot was clean and the candles were lit. Surely, then, Ramsay was still alive. Maybe he could even forgive Theon one day. Reek checked the fingers left to him, and they were all still there. He'd lost more toes, but he didn't remember the pain at all. 

Reek exhaled slowly and sank back into bed. He savored how much the pain had abated. Only, he was so weak. How was it possible to be any weaker than before? It didn't matter. 

Sleep reclaimed him again.

***

Reek stopped trembling a little when Ramsay marched in smiling. "I have a surprise for you, father, a gift from our happy people in appreciation of our attention to the Wildling problem. 

"Hmm. Very well." Roose took his leave of them both without feeling the need to say anymore.

Reek reached for Ramsay's cloak, but his hand was smacked away. 

"What are you doing?"

"I... I don't-"

Ramsay grabbed his jaw with one firm hand. _" **Who** let you out?_ " 

"I'm sorry, Master. I thought I was-"

"Give me a name or a foot."

"Ah," Reek sank under his Master's black rage. "Your man Skinner came- he only thought I was to-"

"Enough." Ramsay pulled him in by his mess of hair for a deep, possessive kiss. He bit down on Reek's lip before releasing him. "You are never to leave that chamber unless a  _Bolton_ comes to get you, not ever again. Do you understand me, Reek?" He pet Reek's face. It was softer now, with just a little flesh upon it. Ramsay ran his thumb across Reek's lip as he replied.

"Yes, Master."

"You're mine. Only mine."

Reek saw in Ramsay's eyes what he had one the snow covered bank he was never meant to wake upon. "Forever."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
